


Iridiscencia (Reylo-AU) One-shot

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Este fue de los primeros fanfics que publiqué en Wattpad. Es un one-shot AU, siendo sincera no tengo idea porque se me ocurrió pero bueno. Esperó que les guste.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Iridiscencia (Reylo-AU) One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue de los primeros fanfics que publiqué en Wattpad. Es un one-shot AU, siendo sincera no tengo idea porque se me ocurrió pero bueno. Esperó que les guste.

La iridiscencia, ese fenómeno óptico que hace que el tono de la luz varíe formando pequeños arcoíris, la hacia ver hermosa. 

Él era de los mejores fotógrafos de la ciudad, y eso lo hacía también uno de los más solicitados, razón por la cual necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudé. Entonces llegó ella que con su sonrisa y forma de ver las cosas lo enamoró por completo

Ben Solo nunca se había enamorado de nadie, tuvo novias y citas pero nada llegó a durar más de cuatro meses. Ninguna lo cautivó como lo hizo ella, Rey Palpatine. La conoció cuando participó en la entrevista para ser su ayudante, quedándose con el trabajo. La joven lo sorprendió con su increíble ojo y habilidades para la fotografía, sus fotos eran preciosas, al igual que ella, y se notaba desde lejos la pasión que ponía en cada una dándoles el toqué especial que las hacían únicas. 

No sólo las fotos que ella hacia eran hermosas, sino también en las que aparecía. Ben, cada que podía, le sacaba fotos a escondidas cuando estaba distraída, como en ese momento, para después pasarlas a una carpeta en su computadora y contemplar su belleza cada que él quisiera.

Era extraño, siempre se consideró una persona que tenía confianza en si mismo, pero cuando se trataba de Rey no podían decirle nada de lo que sentía por ella. Ya llevaban trabajando juntos cinco años, y aún, a pesar de todas las veces que soñó con hacerlo, no sé animaba a invitarla a salir como algo más que compañeros de trabajo o amigos, sé sentía un estúpido, tenía 35 años y actuaba como si nunca hubiera invitado a salir a una chica. Pero no ese día.

Era el cumpleaños de Rey, y tenía planeado pedirle una cita en el momento en el que le diera su regalo a la hora de irse. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero ésta vez estaba decidido, después de ver lo del otro día no pensaba perder más tiempo. Si tenía una posibilidad de salir con ella, la iba a aprovechar antes de que Poe Dameron lo hiciera. 

«No pienso dejarte oportunidad de estar con ella» se dijo mentalmente.

El otro día Finn, el mejor amigo de Rey, había ido a buscala al trabajo juntó con otro hombre, Poe Dameron. El muy descarado la abrazó como si su vida se fuera en ello, y el colmó para Ben fue ese sonoro beso en la mejilla. 

No lo podía negar, se puso celoso de Poe, nisiquiera Finn era así de cercano con ella. Si ya de por si se sentía estúpido por no tener la confianza suficiente para abrazar a Rey, y mucho menos para decirle lo que siente, ver la forma en la que ese desconocido lo hacía lo hizo sentir peor. Odio con toda su alma cuando Rey le correspondió ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para acercarse de esa forma a ella?

Igual ya no importaba, después de ése día Rey ya iba a estar con alguien, él. Algo dentro suyo le decía que ella aceptaría la idea de tener una cita, siempre lo sintió así, pero los nervios que tenía cada vez que lo intentaba le jugaban en contra y para evitar humillarse desistia de la idea. 

—No, hoy no - habló -hoy es el día en que se lo pediré. Y ya no podrás hacerlo tu Dameron. - Justo en ese momento entra Rey.

—Ya termine de atender la llamada, la semana que viene tenemos que ir a sacar fotos a una boda. - Ben volvió a respirar al darse cuenta de que no mencionó nada de lo que él dijo recién cuando ella abrió la puerta, así que supuso que no escuchó nada. 

—De acuerdo Rey.

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien?, pareces tenso.

—Estoy perfecto - «Perfectamente nervioso» pensó —Rey, te quería decir algo.

—Si es sobre tu obsesión por sacarme fotos cuando se supone que no me doy cuenta, ya lo sé. El otro día dejaste la carpeta en donde las guardas en tu computadora abierta y las vi sin querer, más sumando que recién se reflejó el flash cuando me sacaste la fotografía mientras estaba hablando. 

Ben se quedo tildado mientras procesaba lo que ella acabó de decirle ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría ahora? «Bueno verás, me gustas desde hace tiempo y esta es mi forma de acosarte» Eso no sonaba muy bien que digamos.

—Bueno... yo... emm... - no podía pronunciar algo coherente.

—Son muy lindas, y no lo digo porque yo salgo en ellas, parece que enserio te gusta fotografiarme. - Habló mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. 

«Es ahora o nunca Ben» pensó mentalmente. Respiró una buena cantidad de aire, y le contestó.

—¿Por qué crees que no son hermosas por el simple hecho de que apareces tu? Esa es una de las razónes principales por la cual te tomó fotografías. - Le dijo abiertamente.

Rey se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba siquiera que el contestará. En ese momento le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa, le gustaba que él se atreviera a decirle éso, ya que ella también hacia lo mismo cuando Ben estaba distraído.

—Me gustaría que me pasarás algunas, no tengo tantas fotografías de mí misma, y creo que ya debo cambiar mi foto de perfil en whatsapp, la tengo desde hace dos años.

—Lo haré, pero... eso no era lo que te quería decir. Rey, te gustaría mañana tener una cita conmigo e ir a cenar a tu restaurante favorito.

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó era la más brillante y bonita que había visto, pero la mejor parte fue cuando le dijo...

—Si Ben, me encantaría ir ¿Pasas por mi a las ocho? 

Él también sonrió, esa era la mejor respuesta que le pudiera haber dado. O eso creía, hasta que lo beso. Fue un besó tierno y pausado. Algo que no se esperaba, pero le encanto. Cuando se separaron, Ben estaba seguro de que ese día quedaría como uno de los mejores de su vida.

—Me tengo que ir, mi familia me está esperando para festejar mi cumpleaños. - Le mencionó -—Nos vemos mañana Ben.

—Si, hasta mañana - saludó.

—Ah, y por cierto Ben, no te tenías que preocupar por Poe... es mi primo. Y con la boca abierta, lo dejó plantado de pié en su oficina del local. 

Recién cuando Rey abandonó el lugar fue cuando reaccionó. Sé había puesto celoso por nada. Se dio la vuelta para apagar su computadora e irse a casa, dándose cuenta de que no le entregó el regalo que le había comprado por su cumpleaños. «Mañana se lo doy» pensó «Total, ella aceptó» 

Y con una sonrisa abandonó su local de fotografía.


End file.
